


The Things I've Seen

by Louder_Than_Words



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Human Toothless, It is not interspecies, Kinda whimsical, M/M, Romance, Sadness, Slow Burn, the burn is slow in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louder_Than_Words/pseuds/Louder_Than_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothless asks himself what he would do for the person he loves. Would he never breathe fire or speak again? Would he never fly again? He asks himself what he would do for love; what would he do for Hiccup? He asks himself and the answer is immediate in his mind. He knows he would do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated the summary after years and it still managed to be bad. Is it customary to just be bad at summaries?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Edited*

Hiccup watched Toothless fly happily. Even with the new tail fin he was soaring higher and higher each day. Hiccup had recently rigged it so that Toothless could fly without him and it had been a huge success, albeit a few mishaps and broken rooftops. But it worked, and it worked well if the flying, flipping, and summer salting dragon was enough to go by. Hiccup smiled up at Toothless as he twirled and bellowed roars, flew through rings of fire. Toothless was in a world of his own and Hiccup loved to see him happy.

Toothless flew higher and higher and higher. He could feel just how much lighter he was without Hiccup, though somehow that made him want to go and get his rider on his back... But maybe just a bit longer. It was like floating. Flying always felt like that, most of all with Hiccup. And as he turned towards the earth below, he saw him. Toothless sighed happily. Hiccup was looking up at him while smiling, while grinning, while laughing. He loved it when Hiccup would watch him. Not just flying but anything. It was only recently that he’d been let fly on his own, so being able to be the one doing the watching for a change made his heart flutter. He wondered how Hiccup felt watching him fly. Was he happy, sad, or was Hiccup going through an entire mesh of feelings?

Toothless growled and whipped his tail to the left and cut right a split second before he hit the ground at Hiccups feet. As if he really were floating.

Hiccup gasped slightly, thinking that somehow his tail rig had failed and Toothless was crashing to the dirt, but smirked as he saw the dragon look back at him and stick his tongue out. He shook his head, laughing happily. The field they were in was open enough so that Toothless could get in his flight patterns, while training himself how to fly on his own again. The few surrounding  dead trees were an obstacle that Toothless over came instantly- by burning them down- But the open area was perfect, secluded, and far enough away that none of the villagers would be caught in the cross between Toothless and his fire.

 

“Hey, Toothless! Come here for a sec!” He heard Hiccups voice, immediately the dragon cut to the left this time and rounded back to his rider. Landing a few paces away and trotting up to Hiccup. He sat in front of him.

“You scared me for a second, buddy.” Hiccup patted Toothless’ head. His tail going ballistic. He loved it when Hiccup would pet him.

“I feel like flying, if you feel like carrying me?” Toothless lowered his head then lifted. He would carry Hiccup even if he didn’t want to be carried. “Thanks boy.” Hiccup hopped up on Toothless’ back and they instantly took off. “Dad wanted to talk to me earlier. Can you take me home?”

Five minutes later-Hiccup wanted to take his time- and they were in front of their home. He jumped off of his dragon and walked inside. He saw his father sitting at his desk looking through a book. Stoick sat down the book and looked to his son. He had an uneasy feeling as his dad turned to face him. His featured etched with worry.

“Hey, dad. What’s up?” Hiccup asked curiously.

“Look at ya, Hiccup. Already tall as me, voice deep as mine when I was at yer age, and a body just as strong. Not as wide as mine, but... Well, you get my point. I’ll, uh, get right to that point... alright…” He waited for a minute. Hiccup looked around the room while he waited for his father to continue. “... Well, Hiccup yer 18 now!" he bellowed anxiously, "… And as a man you need to be able to… To have a successor. So I want you to… to… I want you to have a kid of yer own. That Astrid girl is nice-"

Hiccup stopped listening after that. He gaped… His dad wanted him to have a kid… But to have a kid in Burke you had to get… Married. And marriage was with a woman and… There had been some problems with that since… well since...

“Da-Da-Dad! Bu-bu-but I can’t have a kid! I’m not ready for a kid, plus marriage is-is-is… MARRIAGE. I mean, me and Astrid broke up a year ago. I-I-I can’t dad because I-“

“Hiccup." Stoic cut him off, standing to his full, rather intimidating, height. "I won’t force you to marry Astrid. I would never force you to do anything you don’t want. But ya got to understand mah boy, I’m old. I want to see my grankid before I die.”

Stoic The Vast. Always playing the “I could die any moment” card. But aside from that Hiccup was in a sticky predicament. Not only did his dad want him to have a successor, but he also wanted him to get married... The situation was careening out of Hiccups control.

\----

A little over and hour later, Hiccup left his home. After listening to his dad talk about potential wives all Hiccup wanted to do was ride through the air and forget his problems for a while. As he walked Hiccup was greeted by a hyperactive dragon. He looked into the face of the grinning, and currently toothless, Toothless, and smiled slightly. Petting him weakly before jumping onto his dragons back.

He thought hard about what his father had said. He was expected to find someone to be his betrothed, have a kid, and he was to do it within the next couple months. Hiccup sighed. It depressed him thinking about how he would disappoint his father once the Viking found out about him.

Toothless noticed right away that Hiccup was sad. Even when Hiccup forced a smile toothless saw right through it. As he began walking, Toothless could hear how Hiccup would sigh over and over again. Hiccup was his rider, his best friend, Hiccup was his. Toothless stopped walking and looked back at what was his and Hiccup gazed back at Toothless. They’d stopped at the entrance to the valley behind his house.

“I suppose you wanna know about it, huh Toothless?” the dragon nodded once and Hiccup sighed. “Dad says I have to find a…“ Hiccup struggled with finding a word to best describe to the dragon the idea of marriage. He finally settled on; “Mate… I have to find a mate and I have to have a baby with her.” Toothless’ eyes widened.  Hiccup jumped off of his dragons back and sat next to him, Toothless lowering down as well to lay next to him.

Hiccup sighed and leaned back on the giant black form. He closed his eyes, the evening sun warming his skin and relaxing him. Hiccup decided not to think about what his dad said for the moment. He figured worrying now wouldn't do him any good and with a heavy sigh he was asleep within moments.

Toothless looked at the sleeping form of Hiccup. So he had to find a mate... It wasn't fair. Hiccup would have to form such a strong bond with someone else. But it wasn't the mating that bothered Toothless the most. He knew Hiccup would have to do that someday. No, what bothered the dragon the most was the fact that it couldn't be him. Toothless wanted to be the one to stay with Hiccup forever; he wanted to be the only one to have Hiccup. Toothless knew he was being selfish, but he didn't care. His selfishness was warranted in his emerald eyes.

Toothless sighed and nudged Hiccup with his nose, gently lifting him and placing him softly on the ground. He gazed at Hiccup’s sleeping form and made a promise to himself. Toothless licked Hiccups face and opened his wings, taking off. As toothless flew away he went over his promise over and over. He  _wouldn't_  come back to Burk. He promised himself that he would stay gone and not return until he found a way to be with Hiccup the way he wanted to. He wouldn't allow anyone else to have Hiccup. If he had to do it in a month then he would do it in a month. No matter the time given, he would do it quicker. Toothless was nothing but determined, and as he flew away he could hear Hiccup yelling his name.

 

Hiccup woke to a strong gust of wind, instantly noticing that Toothless was gone. Maybe to fly on his own again..?

“Toothless…?” Hiccup spoke softly. Toothless would usually be by his side when he woke. Hiccup looked up into the changing sky and watched as his dragon- his best friend, flew away from Burk at top speed. Hiccup wondered what was going on but didn't have the air to say it. His chest felt tight and he couldn't breathe. “T-Toothless?...” he whispered.

“Toothless? Toothless! TOOTHLESS!!” But this time he didn't come back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless is alone, afraid, and engulfed in flames. Needing to be by Hiccups side had never felt so painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry this took so long to edit. As I said before, I wrote this a very long time ago and it was so terribly flawed. But I finally was able to get it just right. And seeing as how I got so freaking many good comments on this I worked extra hard for it to be good. Thank you all so very much for the kind words. They made me so very happy, you don't even know. (side note: I wanted to go see the second movie before I could add stuff x) I hope it helped)  
> Anyway, ahh here is chapter two ^^

Astrid looked at Hiccup as he paced the dining hall. Watching as he was gnawed away at his nails and pulled at strands of his hair. She worried about him, but more so about what would happen if Toothless never came back. If he were hurt, or if he were, Odin forbid, dead… Though Astrid would never voice the thought to Hiccup, or to anyone. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were already trying to get him to pick out a new dragon. To no avail. Toothless was his everything. Hiccup really was worried enough as it was, Astrid didn't want to mention her thoughts to add to that worry but as she watched him day after day, she knew he’d thought of that outcome already. With a heavy sigh she considered saying something to Hiccup, but dropped that idea immediately, knowing that nothing she said now would make any difference. So she stayed quiet and sighed heavily instead. She thought back to when they were going out, she thought about when they were madly in love, and when she found out about Hiccup and their breakup. Yet despite what had happened between them Astrid and Hiccup remained friends. Yet despite that, she couldn't think of a single thing that could quell the sadness she knew plagued Hiccups heart.

Hiccup stopped pacing. He was walking a hole in the floor and Astrid looked like she was bored to tears from watching him walk back and forth. But he couldn’t help it, he was worried. An entire week had passed since Toothless had left, and each day Hiccup prayed his friend would come back, he hoped and begged Odin to send Toothless back. He even resorted to taking out another dragon to look for Toothless, but not even a Monstrous Nightmare could locate the dragon, and they’re supposed to have the best noses for tracking next to a Fury. Hiccup missed Toothless dearly; he just wished he knew the reason Toothless would run away…

“Was…. Was it something I did?” he mumbled, biting his lip harshly to keep the tears from falling. He wouldn't cry anymore. Enough time had been wasted on shedding tears. And though this was his resolve it was still exceedingly difficult. He held them back as best he could, but his best wasn't enough, and he began shedding tears as he gave up on pacing and walked out of the dining hall to search again.

\----

Toothless had flown for days. Battling exhaustion and hunger he landed on the first earth he saw. Which so happened to be a rather uninhabited island. First thing he did was search for water. For what seemed like ages, he searched and searched, but found nothing. Not even a small animal. And with no water, there was no fish. Mustering up what little strength he had left, he circled the islands coast for food or humans and still, he found nothing. He’d flown so far away that if he turned and tried to go back to Berk he’d die from exhaustion. Toothless was starting to regret his actions. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to die alone, hungry, thirsty and without Hiccup. The dragon whimpered walking slowly up a short hill that lead to a ledge overlooking the sea.

The island was nothing but trees and sky. Toothless lay down and took a deep breath as the salty breeze blew over his body. He got the urge to fly; a deep ancestral feeling in his stomach and his legs and his wings, whenever he wanted to soar lightning fast through the air... He wanted to be up there, to be up there with Hiccup on his back the whole way... But knew he didn’t have the strength to even spread his wings.

Toothless thought that if he were able to cry, he would be doing so at that very moment. He was miles away from his love, his home, his friends, and starving to death on a deserted island. He wanted to live but most of all, he wanted Hiccup.

Time passed and the sun set, and as the dragon finally began to drift to sleep there was a rustling in the trees around him. At first he thought it was just the wind, ignoring it so he could rest. But as the sound continued he finally opened his eyes. There was no movement around him, but still, he heard the rustling of trees being jostled by the wind and yet...no wind. He sat up curiously, looking around and focusing on certain things and directions to where the sound came the strongest. Toothless waited… Another loud rustle and he began to growl low. He could hear muffled noises that resembled voices coming from the trees all around him. So there was life on the island after all.

Toothless slowly stood, head lowered and weary as he walked into the brush. Fully hidden by the plumage, shaded by the canopy of trees, and all light blocked out by leaves, he saw it. A glowing blue light. Emerald eyes dilated as he stared curiously. The light flickered and sparked like thunder, glowed like his fire and he could feel the warmth of it even from his distance.

Toothless wandered closer; cautious and a bit uneasy with how familiar the light seemed and foreign at the same time. He could still hear the muffled noises though as he was drawn closer, they seemed to be coming from the light itself. Confused and curious, he advanced closer. A rustling in the bushes the only thing that stopped the dragon in its tracks. A small squeaking noise resonated through the forest surrounding him. He looked around quickly; slightly panicked though with a heavy edge of excitement. What was happening?

Toothless looked down and about, high into the canopy, then between the bushes that he was suddenly out of. No longer under the brush he felt exposed and in danger. But there was nothing there, nothing to cause such a reaction, but he still trembled, still quaked. Unable to locate the origin of the noise a looked back to the light. Toothless’ eyes widened, pupils growling large, engulfing the green as the orb started to grow and with it, the sound.

A gradual rumble, like a voice. It was terrifying at first. Loud and grating. It made him shiver violently. And after the initial drowning guttural noise that made his eyes water, and his teeth ache it flowed into a deafeningly loud music. Tribal and as if there were some ritual taking place around him. Toothless felt surrounded instantly with the thought. His body glowed blue, a rising fire in the back of his throat as he blew a ring of blue flames around himself. The dragon’s instincts told him to run, to get as far away as possible, but his body wouldn’t move. Hopefully the flames would protect him from whatever was getting closer. From whatever made him feel helpless and threatened.

And in all the loud noise, the light grew, floating above him and dancing with the music. The dragons heart raced and he cried out helplessly as His body was forced against the ground by a weakening weight that sat between his shoulders. He cried louder; not even able to struggle. Eyes still wide, his body trembled, his flames dying down and growing tall around him; dancing with the orb.

The light’s growth sped then slowed, and in it he saw what looked like the face of a dragon, but it was only a flash before the light was descending quickly to envelop him in a warmth that immediately calmed his shivering. Toothless cried weakly, his claws digging into the ground as he held onto his consiousness that was slowly slipping away. But soon he was unwillingly relaxed and drifting. The fire in his mouth dissipated and the weight on his back lightened. Replaced by a soft caress down his spine.

Toothless felt weightless. Calm and lifted...and he felt Hiccup too. Laughing as he hugged around his neck and soared through the skies with him. As the music finally slowed to a dull whisper, he thought about his home. He wanted to go back. Back to Berk, back to his friends and family and especially back to lay beside Hiccup. In the moment, the dragon hated that he left, but he felt no guilt. He loved Hiccup with all of his being and wanting to be with him forever, wanting to be his mate, was nothing to feel guilt over. Toothless decided that. In the moments before he drifted away, he settled into his resolve. He wanted to be with Hiccup like no one ever had, and he wanted to be with him forever.

 _“Hiccup misses me.”_ he thought… _“He needs me… And I need him too.”_ Toothless’ eyes, filled with pain and anguish, closed gently then. How could he get home? Weak and marooned on an island that danced and sang... How could he go home without finding a way to be with Hiccup properly? He’d made a promise not to return until he found a way. Was he to break the promise now?

The light that danced over his skin vibrated around Toothless then. Screeching to a halt and began to recede. Fleeting on his failing consciousness, the dragon thought of what he wanted; _“I want Hiccup to be mated with me. I wish to be with him as his mate...forever...”_ The light sang beautifully in that moment and lulled the wishing dragon to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was chapter two! Hopefully I can get chapter 3 edited sooner than this one.  
> Also for the scene with the blue orb fiery thingy, you should listen to this to get into the right mood setting.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0IWB6qEn9o  
> Its what I had playing while I wrote it. Ah, hopefully it doesn't take away from the overall scene in anyway. So I mean, venture if you want to. I'm really glad that I could write this story, but ya know with so many good vibes you guys give, I just hope I don't disappoint anyone. I write for myself, but its always nice to make other people happy as well.  
> So please, if you like my story, then look forward to chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me first say how ashamed I am that it has been 2 years since I last updated this fic. But when life calls you kinda have to answer, right? I just hope after so long the new chapter makes you happy. I write for myself but I also write for you. So thanks for sticking with it even though you didn't have to.

Hiccup sat outside for the seventh night in a row. Unsure of what else to do. He'd exhausted himself with searching and probably exhausted everyone else with his evasive, gloomy behavior. But what else could he do? He refused to lose hope that his friend would return. And even if searching had turned up nothing he would keep going until. Hiccup sighed, “Until he comes back.” he murmured. He would wait, he would search for Toothless every night if that’s what it took. He’d come home. Hiccup knew he would.

Hiccup would have dreams that Toothless would come home and he’d lie by his bed and wait for him to wake, but when Hiccup opened his eyes he was met with a harsh reality. One where nothing had changed and with each passing day it became harder to get out of bed.

The viking was convinced. Convinced that he’d done something to anger Toothless. Something. Anything; he had to have been the reason. Hiccup decided that when he returned, and he _would_ return, that he would apologize for whatever it was and vow never to do it again. He didn’t want to lose Toothless like this. He wanted to at least say goodbye if Toothless really wanted to leave him. And a part of him didn't want to believe that. But a part of him really did believe that Toothless wanted to leave.

Hiccup gnawed at the inside of his lip as a tears fell from downcast eyes. He hadn’t felt depression like this ever before and he couldn't even compare it to anything. Couldn't, easily, explain it. Somehow losing Toothless felt significantly worse than he dared to imagine. Even the absence of his mother hurt far less. He barely knew his mother save for stories he'd been told. Paintings and murals in his home he looked to fondly. No; he knew Toothless more. Missed Toothless more. He had bonded with the dragon. Become best friends with the intelligent creature and had created more memories with him than he ever had with his mom. Suffice to say, the hole slowly burning a crater in his chest dove deeper than the loss of a parent he didn't know.

Maybe it was the fact that Toothless willingly left him, or maybe it was how Hiccup had been treating him. Bad thing was; Hiccup couldn’t figure out what he’d done wrong. He was so sure that he had done something wrong and yet, Hiccup couldn't figure what the wrong thing was.

Hiccup stood from the grass, wavering slightly and dusted himself off with shaky hands and a wavering gaze. He looked down at his prosthetic. He remembered back to the battle with The Green Death and how Toothless had risked his life to save him. This made Hiccup tremble with a feeling that he couldn’t name. He was hurting and he wanted Toothless back more than anything in the world. He stood straight and turned to walk into the house but paused as he saw his dad standing in the doorway.

Stoic looked at his son with worry in his features. He walked down the path and stood in front of Hiccup.

“Son.” He said looking away from Hiccup’s eyes.

‘Dad...” He answered, mirroring the action and averting his eyes. His voice had cracked. His father had just recently started thinking of him as a full Viking! A man with potential and strength. What would he think if he saw his only son crying over his pet? A pang of guilt at the word. Toothless had never been a pet. Self deprecating thoughts seeped their way into his mind. Like a lost child, Hiccup- not-so-stealthily, rubbed his eyes.

“I- I don’t think that he’s co-“

“Don’t say that,” Hiccup's gaze was suddenly steady. Piercing at his father. Anger rolled through him and mixed with a sadness that he refused to show. “He’ll come back. I know he will.” Hiccup moved around his father swiftly trying to avoid the confrontation he knew was coming. But before he could make it to the door he felt his fathers had on his arm, pulling him off his feet and into a tight hug. Hiccup was shocked. Was his dad hugging him? When was the last time? How many times had they hugged. _Really_ hugged?

“Hiccup, I know yer sad and I know yer hurtin', but you can’t deal with this on yer own… I'm worried about you. Astrid is worried about you. You do not have to do this alone. Don't hide from me, Son.” Stoic hugged Hiccup tighter. Closer than ever before.

Hiccup's mind focused with the distracting tightness of the embrace. He huffed a dry laugh. Sighing as he pat his fathers back and hugged him fiercely before pushing gently so he'd be freed. The moment while he'd been hugged, Hiccup wasn't plagued by thoughts of what his life would be like without Toothless. But now the sullen man wrapped his arms around himself. He couldn't be mindless forever.

Stoic took a deep, winded breath and turned away again. “I know he was yer comrade, yer guardian, and the last thing I want is for my son to _not_ feel anything for a loss this big. Toothless will come back… He may not, but as long as I’m alive and well, you can depend on me.” Stoic placed a heavy hand on his son's shoulder, he felt his son trembling and could hear him sniffling. Then he lifted his hand and ruffled Hiccups hair. Tossing the already messy hair.

“Don’t _ever_ forget that.” His father whispered as he walked towards the door to their home. He turned before entering. “Whoever you chose as yer wife, well, she’ll be glad she got someone so loyal.” And he went inside shutting the door. Hiccup breathed a laugh again. Dry and humorless. Leave it to Stoic The Vast. Endearing words and wisdom that cloaked his true emotions. Hiccup shared that quality as he was starting to realize.

Hiccup sighed, “Toothless…. Come home buddy.” he sighed, turning his eyes to the sky just as the night blanketed over Burk. And then the sky was illuminated in blue light and a flash of color. Then a resounding screech, sharp and familiar, invaded Hiccup's senses. Hiccup searched the night sky. Heart racing and palms sweating as his hopes rose. “That sounded like Toothless.” a gasped whisper. Another loud screech and a scream. Hiccup searched the skies for the form of his dragon. A blue light flashed across again that Hiccup knew could only be Night Fury fire! Hiccup’s heart pounded. It was Toothless!

Hiccup could see a form falling…. Falling?

“Oh no.” Hiccup muttered. The form spiraled towards the ground; towards Hiccup. He was glued in place, unable to move. Hoping that Toothless would stop just before hitting the ground, like he always did. Wings wide and mouth wide as he smiled playfully. But slowly it dawned on the young viking, that it wouldn't end in such a way. The forms body twisted. Flailed and spun. Hiccup's eyes widened. “No wings-” Hiccup came to his senses when a loud crash rang in his ears the moment the dark figure zoomed past him. Passed his house and crashed into his work shed.

Hiccup raced down the hill. Slipping and falling hard as his prosthetic limb buckled under the sudden pressure. He was up quickly, hurrying as if his chest wasn't on fire with pain. Panting heavily as he reached the crumbling shed. Hiccup pushed against wooden planks that crackled and fell into ash the moment they hit the ground. He wheezed, panic setting in as he sifted through the debris to see what he’d thought to be his dragon.

Finally, Hiccup called out: “Toothless?” voice shaky as his knees buckled under him. A cloud of dust rose as his knees hit the ground, stinging his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he surveyed what was left of the shed. His hands, covered in dirt and throbbing with pain from splinters, lowered to the ground. And then he heard it. The soft scratching of fallen tools being pushed against the ground. The shrill creak of wood being pushed aside as a hand pushed through the cindering planks.

Hiccup gasped, breath catching and body tense. Unmoving as a blue light flashed, almost blinking, from under the pile. Hiccup stood quickly, stumbling , shuffling closer with a slight gape between his lips. Somewhere in his stupor he managed to breathe again. A shaky exhale. Hiccup heard more clanging and then a voice.

“H-Hicc-up.” the voice was striking. A rumble that cracked like lightning at the last syllable of Hiccups name. He was taken aback at the voice. It was like listening to Toothless grumble and breathe fire simultaneously. It was strange but soothing. Hiccup advanced closer. He saw the form of a man hunched over on the ground surrounded by flickering embers as the broken pieces of shed fell to the side. The moonlight shone from behind the clouds, almost as if the Gods had pointed them out. Pointed the man out specifically. To show long jet black, jagged hair and markings like tattoos all over his body. Blocked in a pattern like scales but with a smooth looking texture. Hiccup's eyes jumped from one plane of bare skin to the other as the man straightened. Shaking his head and making the thick fall of hair brush over the recognizable image of wings that wound over muscle and skin as black as his hair. Hiccup‘s heart began to race.

As the moon moved back behind the clouds and visibility began to wean Hiccup spoke.

“Turn around- slowly!” He said in a demanding tone that immediately wavered. He saw the figure shift then turn. Hiccup was met with a pair of wide glowing green eyes with equally vibrant black slits down the middle. Hiccup knew those eyes.

“…Toothless--” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling my writing style has changed a lot in these 2 years. But, as always, I welcome criticism and feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many times I'll apologize for not having a consistent uploading schedule. But I really truly am. Those of you who have stuck with me, I love you. I'm really glad you like this mess of a fic. It makes me really happy.  
> Also there isn't a lot in the way of editing in this one. I was at work typing on my phone and all that jazz. (will edit later though)

Toothless had sat atop Hiccup while he slept. Staring. His gaze intense as Hiccup's chest rose and fell. He didn't know what to do with himself. Hiccup had gasped, clutched his chest and wheezed like his lungs were failing when he'd seen the form the dragon was in. Eyes wide and unsteady as he fainted. Of course Toothless caught him. Cradling him and shuddering with a heavy relief as he pulled him close to his chest. Faint blue light emanating from his back. Toothless had expected that would be a reaction. One of many reactions he'd thought about on his journey home. And now that he _was_ home, all he could do was use this new form to carry Hiccup on his back. Stumbling on the new legs, falling a few times, but that didn't matter. The scrapes didn't matter. He was determined to carry Hiccup back to his room and lay him to bed. It was a spectacular feeling; the familiar pressure against his back and a thrill of happiness in his chest.

The harsh breathing had settled to easy breaths once he'd gotten him back to his room and onto the soft bed. The dragon knelt beside him, leaning his head against his arms. And then, without thinking, Toothless climbed up onto the bed and on top of Hiccup. Like he always did. To be closer to him, to feel him. Even in this strange body. It was what he'd asked for. A way to be with Hiccup in a way that worked. To be with him in a way no one else could. To be his perfect mate. Was this it? Was this what Hiccup wanted? The dragon shifted, staring quizzically down at his body. He looked...human? He still had his patterned skin but it was soft. Not raised in certain spots like before. And his legs. Long and thick but smaller. During his journey he hadn't had the chance to examine himself. Toothless fidgeted and let his questioning gaze travel lower. But that part was the strangest. Head tilted curiously as he stared at his own unfamiliar body, lifting his hands and moving the long fingers. Turning and stretching them. Testing the feel. He hadn't felt anything when he carried Hiccup, but now the fatigue wore him down. He ignored it in lieu of reveling in the moment. He was back.

He was on Hiccups thighs. Fixed gaze on the gentle, sleeping face. Eyes darting from one feature to the next. The shadow of hair around his jaw, the slope of his lips, the scruffy, tangled hair, his round nose. Toothless' chest rumbled with the need to roar. A protective sensation settling in his gut. And then he was sliding his hands over Hiccup's gently rising and falling chest. Slowly lowering to lie atop his friend. Pressing his ear against his heart and listening to the gentle beat. The dragon purred and nuzzled against the warmth. Long black hair cascading over his face and fraying as he shook his head and began to cry. He could finally cry. He had been gone so long. “M-misst' Hic-Hiccup...” he breathed. Able to voice his thoughts for the first time though his voice was untrained and, he thought, carried little weight. How could he explain his love, his feelings, the weight he carried willingly and happily, if he couldn't even form words. He felt frustration, but that feeling was mostly shoved aside as he felt Hiccup shift and stir underneath him. He was home. He could learn to speak. Hiccup could teach him to speak just like he taught him how to fly again. And then his words would soar like he did.

\----

He couldn't breathe. His mouth felt full of dirt and he couldn't open his eyes through the pain. It was a struggle he knew but couldn't place. Familiar but still unknown. And then, once he'd managed to ease open one eye, he saw a black empty space. And all at once he was engulfed in a swirl of flames. Blue flames. Hotter than anything he'd ever felt in his life. His chest burned as smoke seeped into his lungs and his throat felt like it was being squeezed. He choked, coughed but couldn't get out a single breath. Clutching and pulling at his chest did nothing and he was terrified. Cold fear separated the heat licking his skin and he felt tears streaming his face. His life seemed to melt away. Slowly, almost endlessly, in the direction of a raging storm. He looked down, straining to see what had twisted and burned and broken his body in such an agonizingly cold way. Hiccup looked down and saw eyes. Large green eyes with long black slits up the middle. Intense as they flicked between the flames and calmed the storm around him. Pressure seized his lungs and all at once the pain, fear of losing his life, and the horrid burning, was gone. He inhaled sharply and woke up in an instant. Gasping uselessly and grasping at the blanket at his sides.

Hiccup coughed, gagging as he tried to get out the bile rising in him. A nightmare? But he still couldn't breathe. His frantic gaze searched the spinning room. Nothing. Lifting his shaking arms he reached to remove whatever was on his chest, and felt scales. Warm scales. His panic calmed and was replaced by hope. He wasn't asleep, right?

“Toothless...” his voice was a raspy breath. Quiet as the room stopped spinning and he realized where he was and what was on top of him. “T-Toothless!” he hissed the name, struggling under the weight of his dragon. _His dragon._ The form stirred, rumbling and purring in the way only his Night Fury could. And as it shifted, Hiccup didn't even need to breathe. He smiled wide and shaky as large emerald eyes met his own. A wide toothless grin accompanying it.

Hiccup finally took a breath as he shoved the goofy creature from his chest. He inhaled deeply and laughed on exhale. The dragon rolled onto the floor and bound happily around as Hiccup laughed. A happy, soft noise filled with disbelief and something else he couldn't place. It was like the weeks that his companion had been gone had never happened. Sadness, guilt, anger? All waft away with the nightmare. They fell right back into a comfort that he could only share with his best friend. Laughing and enjoying the warmth. He didn't think about the images in his dream. It wasn't even a memory now. The stress he felt those weeks had vanished in an instant once he'd realized it was Toothless who took his breath away. Compared to the drowning feeling he'd had before; the pain and the fatigue and the fear. Hiccup welcomed the weight of his dragon.

He sat up quickly, hopping from the bed and rushing over to Toothless. They embraced hard, the dragon roaring softly and Hiccup holding tight around the wide neck; dangling there as Toothless stood at his full height and waddled around the room. “I'm so glad you're back, bud!” he exclaimed, lowering back onto his feet and taking a step back. He grinned wide and motioned wildly with his arms. “You're back!!” this time he yelled, not really saying anything in lieu of just yelling. His dragon yelled back though, equally excited. After a moment, though, Hiccup finally calmed down and stared up at him, his buddy staring back. It was a calm quiet around them for what seemed like ages, and before he knew it the tears started. Hiccup not sure what to say and his dragon lowering back onto all fours, his gaze downcast. Through their joyous reunion, he remembered that his buddy- his _best fried_ , had been gone, left him, for a week. It seemed like forever. Though the worry and fear that Toothless might have been gone forever made it seem longer.

He squared his shoulders, though they pulled up with tension, wiping his face sloppily, “Alright. Where where you?” the question was a bit rhetorical, he knew the dragon couldn't exactly reply, but it wasn't outside the norm to talk to him as if he were human. “I was worried sick.” Toothless made a noise akin to an apology and moved closer. His eyes were more apologetic than the noise he'd made. Emerald green eyes that grew closer as the dragon nudged him with his snout, rubbing the side of his head over Hiccups shoulder and wrapping around him warmly. Hiccup, though he tried not to, cried harder. He hugged him close and bawled, squeezing him as if the dragon would leave him again. Toothless trembled too, he could feel it.

He could also feel his arms lowering steadily. Though this wasn't any of his doing. Hiccup blinked, a bit confused, holding tighter as the form seemed to shrink in his grasp. He stood back quickly, eyes wide at what he was seeing before him. Toothless wasn't there. Not the dragon who'd been nuzzled against him making those small guttural sounds he usually made when he nudged close. No, what stood there, staring down at Hiccup with bright green eyes, reaching out to caress the tears from his cheek, was the form of a person. Disbelief seized him like a shock wave. He wasn't dreaming. He could definitely feel that touch. No, Hiccup was wide awake with shock and panic. But he couldn't move or make a sound. He just stared. The face of a man, a man with a strong jar, angled features with large eyes, leaned close and Hiccup's eyes were finally able to blink as black hair brushed his cheek, his body still save for the shudder than ran up his spine as the man spoke. Hot and rumbling against his ear, “Cry...don't, Hiccup. Sorry- am.”

Hiccup said the first thing that came to mind, “Uhm.”

His mind was empty. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and have a proper uploading schedule I promise. I know I don't answer to the comments you guys leave, but that's mainly because I just can't get to them. I really am sorry. I am always on tumblr though so if you have any questions or suggestions or criticisms about my works, shoot me an ask. I'm the-top-muffin.tumblr.com on there.  
> I absolutely love all of you who read this story and like it. It means the world to me so thanks for reading my inconsistent writing style and enjoying it!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooo boi I am so sorry. Follow me on tumblr for more soft apologies; the-top-muffin

So Toothless was, for lack of a better word to describe what he had seen, human? And it _was_ a question. Because despite the human-like features, he was still beautifully as dark as the night with large green eyes. The dilating slit in them was the same and the way he moved was distinctly animal. He moved like a dragon. Sleek, slowly reptilian, and with power in his back. He was broad shouldered and tall. Almost as tall as Stoick. His hair was spiky and thick, soft and as black as the rest of him was.

In the week since he'd been back, Hiccup had managed to wrap his head around it as best as he could. And if it took him a week, it would take even longer for everyone else. And that was if they believed him at all. Hiccup had gained a lot of trust in the years past, but a dragon becoming human was a stretch. So he kept it to himself. It was the best option and Toothless would only be in the human form when they were alone at night- as if it was for Hiccup only anyway. And when they were alone, Hiccup had a hard time keeping the tall creature from being attached to his hip. Though, alternatively, Hiccup got a lot of data about Toothless's new form being so close.

He couldn't really speak that well but when he did it always sent a shiver up Hiccup's spine. It was like hearing a thunderstorm speak. It rumbled throughout Toothless' body and came out in a wave like lightning. Of course recording that distinct sound in a journal couldn't fully grasp how it actually sounded or how it felt to hear it. It was just Toothless. It was his dragon. Speaking in chopped words and broken sentences.

His teeth didn't retract in the form and the intricate pattern of scales he had as a dragon were clearly still there, though as what felt like, flat tattoos. His wings following the same scheme and lying flat into his skin. As if they could fold out at any moment, even though, as a human, they were purely decorative markings. And all this, from Hiccup staring at him at night when they were alone and Toothless sat two feet away from his work bench staring intently at him, fidgeting obviously to move closer again. There wasn't really any embarrassment despite Toothless being naked. Hiccup was, in his curiosity, too intrigued to be modest in his long looks. Writing everything in his journal. Focused and driven. Scribing what he noticed and what was different. Analytical mind working double time on trying to grasp the confusing details of the situation. And through all of that, he felt joy in his _friend_ , no matter what form, being back with him.

During the days of the past week, he and Toothless spent time fixing the destroyed work shed, tending to the other dragons, helping to fix the feeding towers and any small jobs and ordinances that needed extra attention. Then, once work was done, they hurried home and did their best at avoiding Astrid, the Twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and his fathers questions. Interacting with those who knew him and knew what he looked like when he tried to lie was a job in and of itself. Everyone had heard the loud screeching and destruction when Toothless fell to the ground. Apparently by the time they got there, he and his dragon were already gone. Explaining it to them wasn't possible. _'Well, Toothless dragged by limp body into my house with his human arms, and then turned back into a dragon by the next morning.'_ Hiccup groaned at the thought, staring out at the busy island. He couldn't avoid them for long.

Work was finished and the sun was setting. He received congratulations and strong smacks on the back as the villagers passed him. His people happy to see him smiling again. Happy to see Toothless again. Giving him extra fish and belly rubs. A few of the older citizens scolding the beast for leaving his rider. No one mentioned his duties as chief or that he would need a wife soon, to Hiccups immense joy. Those comments would come next week he presumed. However there was one person he had been avoiding harder than anyone else. And she wasn't really going to allow that much longer if her glaring gaze was any indication.

Astrid quickly approached them. A woman on a mission with intent obviously in her features and a hammer held steady in her hands. Toothless flipped over and hurried off, and Hiccup stood facing her; facing the coming hit. Anxiety written on his forehead but he couldn't avoid this any longer. He'd only managed to do that in the first place because the island was busy fixing and reinforcing the halls and homes for the coming winter.

And now he had to speak to his friend. He avoided the confrontation mainly, truthfully, because he knew he wouldn't be able to keep such a big secret from her like he had with everyone else. And with that thought, there was a handle of a hammer being shoved into his chest. Hiccup doubled over and exhaled all air in his lungs. Not falling over completely though he was close. He hadn't really been given the chance before he was being dragged along by the collar.

Astrid pulled him into the empty great hall and sat him down at a table towards the back. Sitting across from him and slamming the large weapon between them. It hit the wood and made it tremble and creak under its weight. “Why have you been avoiding me?” voice calm, she didn't beat around. She was so strong and it was a quality he really liked about her. Hiccup however, sighed and groaned long. Wanting to try his hand at lying about what he'd been witnessing the past week.

“Toothless is... back.” he began, already wavering.

“I can see that.”

“I'm really happy he's back-”

“So?”

“S-so, I've been spending time with him and doing my chief-ly duties. As the _chief_ would.”

“Hiccup-”

“Ya know. As chief. Helping my loyal subjects. Building things, fixing things...uhh, creating things.”

“Hiccup.”

“Its really hard work, Astrid. It requires my undivided attention, as you know. It takes a lot of energy to be...me?”

“Hiccup!” she slammed her hands on the table, scowling though there wasn't any anger in her gaze. Hiccup sighed and averted his eyes, groaning again, though this time with defeat.

“I didn't wanna talk to you because I knew I would end up telling you.” she settled down, relaxing and sighing as she waited for him to continue.

“Toothless is... is...He is-” he faltered, keeping his eyes on the hammer between them. “He can't fly. When he came back and crashed into the work shed, he hurt his wing and I've been avoiding you because I didn't want you to see me sad anymore.” it wasn't the most convincing story, but maybe it would work? Maybe Astrid would believe him. He chanced looking up, and was met with the most incredulous look he had ever seen grace her round face. Dammit.

“Hiccup. Please try harder than that. Yeah? For me?” Hiccup laughed softly. Nodding and waving his hands in front of himself apologetically.

“You won't believe me.” Astrid, smirked, leaning close and placing her hand to the handle of the hammer.

“Try me.”

_________________________

 

Toothless paced the room, lighter and quicker than before, while he waited for Hiccup to finish with Astrid. She looked angry, but her scent was all worry and fear. Hopefully she and his rider could talk and Astrid could smell like she used to. When she smelled like grass, her dragon, and sweat. Toothless actually really liked the girl, but the dragon enjoyed teasing her more than hearing her speak.

Like bounding around the room, chasing flying bugs and smoke rings. On four legs he jumped from one end of the room to the other. Like this, it took more concentration and purpose. Each step was slow and deliberate to make sure he didn't fall over. Though Toothless prided in how much better at it he was becoming. Practicing at night while Hiccup slept.

He smiled, but still paced back and forth. He had took off because Hiccup clearly was set on facing her. But how long did it take to talk? Toothless didn't really understand the passing of time like Hiccup did, but still... He huffed and concentrated on walking. Ignoring that appendage between his legs, like he did every night, as it bounced around and tried to distract him. Growling low and reaching for it to hold it still while he focused on more important matters; like waiting for his rider to return. His grip tightening and his curiosity growing as time past. Before he knew it, and before he could get carried away, the door was opening. He grinned wide and hurried over to him, immediately pressing the side of his head to Hiccups and nuzzling against him as he let him enter the room and close the door.

“Hey, buddy. Sorry it took so long. I, uhh, me and Astrid had a lot to talk about.” he began, no longer seeming bothered by how Toothless would push against him in his need to be close. It was the same as if he were in his dragon skin, and it annoyed him that, in the beginning, Hiccup would panic and step away. Sure the body was new but it was the same, so he persisted until his rider gave in and let him be close. Toothless trilled and nuzzled against him more. Reveling in being allowed to do so.

“Talk- an what ab-about?” he rumbled out, purring low and pressing close. Hiccup was so warm. Always warm and soft.

“Nothing too important...” he trailed off, sighing and leaning his forehead to Toothless's shoulder. Staying like that for a few, long moments, before quickly moving away. Toothless, stumbling some as his weight shifted forward, regaining his balance and following him to his work desk. Moving up close to him again and pressing to his back, making a soft pleading noise in the back of his throat. Though it came out as little more than whining “I-I see you're walking better than ever!” Hiccup exclaimed, rummaging through the papers on the table. Toothless didn't speak; only stayed against him and nuzzled into his unruly hair.

“Train. Practi-sin.” Toothless felt a shudder in Hiccups body. He always felt it when he was close to him and, like always, he pressed harder to him, lifting his arms to hug him since he was obviously cold. But, like always, Hiccup quickly moved away. He shrugged off his clothes and crawled into bed under the covers. Curiously, Toothless followed and crawled in behind him, lying in the opposite direction with his head snuggled against Hiccup's stomach. “F-felt it. Felt you cold?” he rumbled, staring intently up at Hiccup's face. Striking green eyes wide and intense. Noticing the tired look in Hiccups' eyes and the bright flush in his cheeks. He always flushed like that when they were alone. Hiccup didn't seem to notice, but each time, the room would became silent and the only sound around them was breathing and the scribble of Hiccup writing, he would notice the small changes in his behavior. They'd only grown more noticeable in the past week.

Usually his love would stay up to watch him and write, but tonight was different. Tonight _felt_ different, smelled different. However, before he could try and form the words, Hiccup was turning onto his side, blowing out the candle beside his bed, mumbling a goodnight, and closing his eyes. Toothless knew he wasn't asleep, but there was a clear exhaustion in his body. He seemed worried and tired and his smell was so strange. However, if he wanted to sleep, the dragon resigned himself to doing the same. They had all the time in the world now. Toothless didn't really understand it all, but he was home, lying on his rider and watching him play at being asleep. He was home with Hiccup and, now that he was able, would spend that time becoming everything Hiccup wanted and needed. He'd already transformed into a man. The rest should be easy. The past week was only the beginning. Enjoying the feeling of being together with Hiccup again. Tomorrow, with his improving speech and determination, would be his time to make his feelings known.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 4am and did my best editing and proofreading it. However, the problem with updating after a year (or two) is that your writing style changes and grows. I'm not sure if mine has, or if it has, I'm not sure if it changed the tone of the story. But if so, my bad yall.  
> I tried to stick with the flow and tone of years gone past as best as I could, but it never is the same is it. Well. Here is chapter 5. I'm really sleepy and I really hope that it lives up to the expectations.  
> I write mostly for fun but I am open to critiques so that I can grow as a writer. So comments are more than welcome!  
> Again- sorry for how long this took lol


	6. Chapter 6

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Astrid didn't speak even at Hiccups' words. Only keeping her eyes down on the table while she thought about how to respond. And, honestly, how would anyone respond to that information? So Toothless became human sometimes. And not just sometimes- _only_ times when they were alone. How was she supposed to respond to any of that? She had to think of something since, in the silence, she'd left Hiccup to his anxieties. And looking up, she noted the state he was in and sighed.

He was leaning over on his elbows, resting his head in his hands and mumbling about something or other. He had told her all of this at the risk of sounding crazy and being put up in the towers with Gothi and her army of birds and Terrible Terrors.  He'd told her all of that and now she was silent and not even looking at him. She had to say something, and soon. Astrid was, after all, his best friend. But despite that, Hiccup had to know how this all sounded.

Placing her hands on the table, she pushed up and moved to sit beside him, leaning their shoulders together. Hiccup was already fidgeting- and when he began fidgeting, he began talking. _A_ _lot_. Astrid smiled slightly, looking up at her friend going through a crisis. Listening to him ramble about Toothless’ appearance and how he learned quickly, then rounding back to the fact that he was, in fact, human. But only _sometimes_. She only placed a hand to his knee. Clearly this wasn't some trick, otherwise he wouldn't be reacting in such a way.

"Alright..." she began, sitting up straight and waiting for him to face her. She took a deep breath. "So he turns human and is really good looking? I think those were the words you used- ya know, in that frantic, hand waving-y gesture you do. The ones where you just _know_ you’re gonna take someone’s eye out one day." Hiccup was fire red in the face. Yeah, this was definitely no joke and he obviously didn’t want his words to be repeated. After having said them rapidly in a mix of a hundred other things. "So what now, Hiccup? You can't tell anyone else this, you know that, right?" Hiccup nodded and turned away again.

"I didn't want to tell _you_..." he mumbled, Astrid shrugged. "It was hard to grasp for me, how can I chance telling anyone?"

"Okay, but you did tell me."

"Astrid, come on. You know you used your _feminine charms_ to get that out of me." Astrid snorted a laugh and nudged him hard in the ribs. Hiccup groaned and winced but there wasn't much pain in his reaction. He only laughed softly and nudged her back.

"We both know that wouldn't work on you. Snotlout, yes, but you? We both know fear gets you talking." they looked at each other silently a moment, and then began laughing loudly. Astrid smiled wide, glad to see the tension leave his body, then she smacked him on the back, giggling as the air left him again.

"Don't think too hard about it, Hiccup. You've done a pretty good job keeping you-know-what to yourself."

"Yeah-"

"And the fact that you don't intend to marry me- well, not in any traditional sense anyway." Astrid smiled devilishly and Hiccup groaned, opening his mouth to protest, though was cut off again. "And the fact that you kept Toothless a secret for several months."

"Uh-"

"You're a real big liar, Hiccup."

"Yeah, yeah!" he exclaimed, though he chuckled at her playful teasing. Astrid only smiled and nudged him again. Hiccup, in turn, leaned against her. "This isn't- it isn't like that. Each of those things isn't as complicated a matter as this. If Toothless couldn't fly anymore then I wouldn't either. Easy, right? But this? This is some kind of witchcraft." Astrid rolled her eyes at that.

"Look," she snuggled close, hugging around his shoulders, tugging at the small braid she’d put there so long ago. Her other hand placed to his chest, "You're not stupid, Hiccup. If it were a curse by a witch then you would know. Maybe it's a miracle. _Maybe_ it's a chance to understand your dragon better. Or, and bare with me here; I think with all that you've told me- this could just be something a Night Fury just goes through...maybe? I mean what do we _really_ know about that species?"

Hiccup gave her an incredulous look, shaking his head.

"Even for you that's a stretch."

"Even for me?" she asked calmly, leaning a bit away and raising a brow curiously. Hiccup shrugged with a nod, smirking at his chance to tease her back.

"Yeah. You kinda have the tendency to over-react." Astrid opened her mouth, paused, made several annoyed and offended faces and sounds before pouting and turning away. "See?" She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms defiantly, Hiccup chuckled and Astrid huffed, shoving him,

“Well, at least I’m not having impure thoughts about-” Hiccup stopped laughing and stood suddenly, stumbling away from the table and storming off. He left Astrid quickly, with a wave. Hearing her cackle behind him as he made his way home.

 

\----------------------

 

Hiccup woke up the next morning with his dragon, still in his human form, draped over his body. Still naked (of course he was naked) and snoring lightly. The rider groaned, even the sound of his snores were like the crackling of a low fire. What about this creature _wasn’t_ mesmerizing? Hiccup would have to jot that in his journal soon, lest he forget. Hiccup rolled his eyes at himself; there was no way he’d forget. But for now he began gently shoving the large man off of him so he could get up. Toothless woke instantly and smiled wide and sleepily at him, blinking slow and obviously tired. Hiccup had to laugh at how the mess of black hair waved around his face and shoulders. Sticking out at random points, trailing down his arms and chest. The ends brushing over clearly defined muscle. Hiccup lifted his gaze then, blushing to the point of making himself dizzy. Toothless only lied back down, seemingly too tired to notice his riders’ affliction.

Hiccup pushed the thoughts away, successfully ignoring them for now, and sat up in the bed. Grabbing his prosthetic from the side table and putting it on quickly. He could already hear the bustle of the village. The people doing their morning rituals, getting ready to hunt and plot new voyages. Though, at the sound of cheers he knew that they were getting the arena ready for the morning dragon races. Which meant they were all waiting on their future chief to join them. And, more importantly, easily destroy everyone involved. Hiccup smiled wide. This was an easy way to occupy his mind from unnecessary things.

He hopped up and began dressing, throwing his helmet at Toothless to wake him. The dragon jolted up with a growl, watching him and tilting his head curiously. Hiccup only waved his emblemede chest piece and watched as the understanding quickly shown in Toothless’ human face. He jumped up, obviously excited, and bound around the room. He grabbed the helmet and quickly brought it over to his rider.

“R-ride! Ride? We are rile- riding?” he vocalised. Hiccup nodded and switched the mechanics of his prosthetic to the riding hinge, making sure it was functioning properly before switching back.

“We’re riding today, bud. Time to get ready.” Toothless roared, though it was quieter with his smaller and more human vocal range. But it was definitely the sound of an excited Night Fury. A trill emanating up and out as if he was setting off one of his flares. Hiccup laughed softly and finished tying his armor on, grabbing one of the older saddles and tail fins. The leather on both painted bright red with their emblem splattered on in white. He grabbed his helmet from Toothless and made his way to the door. Patting his companion on the shoulder and grinning wide; Toothless doing the same, though his teeth were a bit more pointed.

Hiccup raised a brow curiously, wondering if they were always like that, however before he could examine that further, there was a familiar flash of blue light, and his dragon stood before him in his original form. The large creature shook, trilling softly as he settled back into his original form, wings trembling to stretch in the small space, gazing up at his rider with a toothy smile. Hiccup, pet him on the head and they began to make their way out of his room and down the steps. Once in the main entrance-way, Hiccup made quick work of attaching the saddle and harness with the tail fin. Though, the entire time, Toothless made the task difficult with his excited squirming. Hiccup was already sweating with the effort by the time it was buckled in place, and he laughed breathlessly as Toothless hopped around him in a circle. Having to turn with him in order to make sure it still fit properly.

Arms crossed in thought, Hiccup opened his mouth to give his seal of approval, though before he could even utter a word of readiness, his dragon was already ducking under Hiccup and swiftly putting him onto his back, jumping through the door in one quick motion. He spread his powerful wings, stretching and fanning them slowly while Hiccup attached himself. Then, while setting off a ring of blue flames, Toothless roared and took off into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets kick off NaNoWriMo with a chapter update and forget the fact that I've been editing this since two weeks after posting chapter 5.   
> And again I read all of the comments on my fics and I really appreciate every single one. It's what keeps me writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Toothless glanced back at his rider, grinning wide, teeth retracted and tongue flapping out the side of his mouth. Through the helmet window that shown only Hiccup's eyes, he could tell his rider was smiling back. He trilled loudly with each caress his wings made through the sky. He was in his element. The sky was his domain, his home- no, the sky was  _ their  _ home. He was born in it, but together, he and the viking he loved, ruled it. The one person he wanted to share it with forever. Only him. Only Hiccup. It was with love, trust, and a bond he wasn't aware existed before him that they shared the open expanse of blue with ease. It was where the dragon had fallen in love with him. It was where he'd realized that this human had given him his life back. Rescued him from dying and given him his wings to fly again. The fake parts where as much a part of him now as the weight on his back. Guiding him higher and higher

By this point his eyes weren't even open but he could feel where he was going. Up- further and further. Powerful wings taking them as high as he could. Till the wind became a stinging chill, till the air became harder to breathe. And then, with a shift the mechanics, he was barreling over and diving down again. A surge of energy rushed through his body, tensing his muscles and making his scales twitch. He felt Hiccup shift, hunch closer and lock his tail fin in place. Toothless opened his eyes, excited for what was to  come next.

He felt the weight shift and then Hiccup was kicking off of his back and out of front of him. Toothless beamed, eyes shining as he began firing rings of flames for Hiccup to soar through. He imagined his rider felt that same surge of glee every time he did it because Hiccup's eyes shone in the exact way that Toothless felt.

It had been too long since they'd done this. Too long since he'd taken Hiccup into the skies. Between being gone and the fear that radiated off Hiccup for the past several days whenever the dragon nudged him onto his back, Toothless was worried they never would again. But it was clear now that it was only his worries. His worry that, since his return and transformation, that his best friend didn’t trust him as much anymore. Afterall, it had been a week since they’d flown, but as they glided together, soared and fell together, the dragon’s mind cleared. This was where they belonged. In this place where nothing mattered. It was just him and Hiccup; forgetting themselves for a while. 

 

\------------------------

 

Once back on the ground, Toothless remained at Hiccup's side. They shed their racing gear and regained their composure. As excited as they still were, they had to go and get to work. Listening to him speak and apologize to everyone for missing the races, Toothless tilt his head with question. How long had they been flying? He was amazed at how time seemed to slow when he was with Hiccup. But, still, the dragon huffed, nudging Hiccup apologetically. His rider only smiled at him and gave a pat to his head, relaxing with the touch and continued watching how he went about his day. 

He always did the same thing. Like a pattern, he met with the village to go over any issues or needs, helped Gobber fix and create new weapons and dragon saddles, and then, at the end of the day he met with Stoic to set up voyages and scouting missions. However, when Hiccup was speaking with his father, the dragon could tell his rider was uncomfortable. He could see it in his shoulders as they rose with tension. How he began to stutter more. Green eyes narrowed as the air around Hiccup became thick with his anxiousness. Toothless hated it when that happened. 

Before he'd left all those days ago, it had become an everyday thing when Stoick was around. 

The dragon wasn't ignorant to what was going on though; of what Stoick was saying to his son. But he hated how it made Hiccup feel.  The whole marriage and becoming chief conversation was heavy on Hiccup. Obviously weighing him down. Toothless could tell. He could see it and sense it every time Hiccup turned to him and forced a smile. The dragon had left Burke to make sure that Hiccup wouldn’t have to worry about those things. But for some reason, the dragon was always in his first body when they weren't in his room. He figured there was some reason behind it, but he hadn't been able to figure it out yet. And he had tried just about everything. Being as close as he could, hand gestures like the kind his rider made all the time, drawing pictures in the dirt and attempting to draw on paper. He’d even tried speaking and explaining to him how he felt. Still though, it all seemed to not make a difference. 

Once the day was over and they finally made their way home, leaving Stoick to his duties, the dragon groaned and glanced up at Hiccup as they walked. He had  _ tried  _ to tell him how he felt the exact moment he landed, but Toothless was shocked to hear himself and feel how his throat constricted. To his anger, the dragon realized he’d have to learn. Like a hatchling. 

Thinking and vocalising were two entirely different things and Toothless suspected he was going about it wrong after day two. Afterall, vocalising was his only issue. But now; over a week later and he still couldn’t say how he felt. What was he doing wrong? 

Most nights, once they were alone, Toothless made an effort to talk with him, be close to him, show his affection. However, once Hiccup was at his workbench, inventing and mapping, it was impossible. Not to mention his rider always became flustered and distant whenever the dragon got close. The memory of how each advance was turned down was frustrating in and of itself, adding it to how closed off Hiccup became when their only time alone was used for everything except communicating with each other. 

They were together a good majority of the day, they did chores together, walked together, met up with the other Riders, and even ate together. By just that alone, there should have been some moment that they would have had a chance to be alone so they could speak about things; about Toothless’ journey, about how he'd become human, even about his new body that Hiccup seemed interested in. But they hadn’t and once night fell, they would sleep next to one another in silence, while Hiccup fidgeted and Toothless watched. But they didn’t talk much. A few words here and there, a few glances here and there. But never about the obvious Red Death in the room. 

Toothless managed sentences and even how to say Hiccups name in a way to get his attention, but as it stood now, Toothless didn’t look forward to them being alone if it would just be more of the same. 

They entered the house again and shuffled up the steps together, tired now that the day had come to an end for them. Bodies exhausted as they climbed up to their solace. The door closed and  they finally parted each others’ side. Toothless crawled up onto the bed, noticing Hiccups confused expression as the dragon remained in his winged form, and Hiccup over to his work table. He didn’t mention anything about the delayed shift in his dragon's’ appearance and Toothless only turned his back to him and huffed. He groaned and relaxed on the bed, 

trying to remember what caused the change in the first place. What was it that blue light had said- no what had he said  _ to  _ the light? He wanted to be mated with Hiccup. The one he would be with forever. His one and only.  But if they never spoke then how could he? 

“Hey, bud.” Toothless’ head snapped up and he turned quickly to Hiccup. Tilting with a low, questioning trill . Hiccup seemed to fidget in place, his eyes wavered and his words came out shaky. “Ya know as weird as this is for me- a-and I’m sure it’s weird for you too, I still couldn’t really be happier to have you here...” he trailed off and Toothless, shifted and sat up more, “It’s new and strange and hard to really talk about but I don’t think I said that yet. I’m glad you're back.” he laughed awkwardly, his face steadily becoming flushed.

Toothless shifted again and climbed down from the bed, head lowered as he moved over to rest his chin on his riders knee, cheek nuzzled against his chest, emerald eyes staring up expectantly. Of all things that could have happened that night, Hiccup initiating a conversation was not one of them and neither was the hand placed atop his snout. Rubbing slowly up and down as Hiccup’s expression turned to an apologetic one.

“I know you’ve been trying to tell me something.” The dragon averted his eyes , making a knowing, yet annoyed, noise. Hiccup only chuckled and Toothless looked up to him again. Pupils wide as he gazed at his laughing love. In that moment the familiar blue light filled the room and Toothless shivered with a heavy breath as he settled into his human body.

Hiccup seemed to had long since gotten used to it and continued to pet him. Stroking through his hair and kneading his fingertips into his scalp. Toothless closed his eyes, relaxed, and began to hum in a low purr. 

“L-love- Hiccup…” he rasped quietly, shifting closer and wrapping an arm around Hiccups leg. He pressed as close as he could in the position, his cheek against his thigh, and his chest pushed against his calf. He felt Hiccup shift and only held tighter, not wanting him to move away. He stared up at him intensely. Green irises meeting deep brown. “Love.” he said again. This time with more finality and no room for argument. Hiccups expression said he understood, but the dragon couldn’t be sure so he held tighter and whispered the word again. Watching as the flush deepened in color and how Hiccups brow furrowed, though he simply sighed with a lopsided smile and nodded.

“You love me, bud?” Toothless nodded profusely, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Life, uhh, finds a way...to f!@k you over in one way or the other." -Ian Malcolm  
> (in the way that I lost my job)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago. Like years ago. Like right after the first movie, before the mini movies, and right before the influx of tv shows. I was just hoping for some feedback on whether I should edit it and keep going or scrap the whole idea. Its one of my favorite stories I've written, and I decided to dust it off a bit. Let a lowly author know what you think? Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
